


Thank God For Dough Balls

by RawwrrrRose



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Choking Kink, Dirty Talk, Facial, M/M, No Plot, PWP, blowjob, dom!Brandon, just porn, sub!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawwrrrRose/pseuds/RawwrrrRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew doesn't know when or why it started. All he knows is that it's pretty fucked up and there is probably something wrong with him. Once Andrew figures some things out, he can go back to picking up, but for now he needs to get out of this weird fucking headspace he put himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Dough Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futuretoews19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretoews19/gifts).



Andrew doesn't know when or why it started. All he knows is that it's pretty fucked up and there is probably something wrong with him. Once Andrew figures some things out, he can go back to picking up, but for now he needs to get out of this weird fucking headspace he put himself into.

The problem is that...well, Andrew likes getting hurt. And he's known for fighting and sticking up for people, but he never really knew why he did it and enjoyed it so much until the other night. The other night which was possibly the most awkward and uncomfortable situation Andrew had ever been in with anyone and of course it was with Brandon Bollig. 

It was an accident and Andrew definitely did not mean for it to happen but they were wrestling and Brandon jokingly started choking him and Andrew might have moaned. Just a little. And he might have popped an instant boner. But he didn't mean to it just happened and Brandon just looked at him like he was a brand new person and like it explained things about Andrew. Andrew shoved the stunned man off him and ran back to his own hotel room, out of breath and so turned on he literally thought he might come at any second. 

Andrew and Brandon have not talked since then. It's been a rough few days for sure.

.........................................................................................................................................................

Brandon has probably never been this horny in his entire life. It seems like every time he thinks of Andrew or anything reminds him of the shortie, his pants get a little tighter and his breathe seizes up in his chest. Brandon wishes he could have had some more time to react to Andrew but he didn't and now Andrew definitely didn't want to talk to him and Brandon wasn't really sure what to do. He had about a million unsent texts to Andrew saved in his draft box but they all just seemed wrong and awkward. 

Brandon was horny and he was alone. And he had to somehow find a way to fix both of those things, hopefully with a certain short, brown haired, aggressive hockey player. He just had to come up with a plan to get Andrew over to his house and somehow get him naked and in his bed. Seems easy enough... 

 

Brandon's plan failed. He used all of Andrews favorite things, like video games and pizza and even the expensive beer for God's sake and Andrew still hadn't replied. So what if it's only been 10 minutes, the boy is attached to his phone like white on rice. Brandon sighs heavily and buries his head in his hands trying to figure out a new way to get Andrew to come over. Brandon knew if he could just talk to him that he could show Andrew how he felt. 

"I'll get dough balls..." Brandon sends to Andrew, knowing that it's his ultimate weakness. If Andrew doesn't respond to this Brandon's next plan is to send Andrew naked pictures of himself and that's probably a really awful idea but at the same time it's kind of turning him on just thinking about it. 

"That's a low blow, fucker." Andrew texts back, making Brandon bark out a laugh. "Come over bitch, your dough balls will be here in 15 minutes." 

Brandon calls in the order and then hurries to the bathroom to make sure he looks good for Andrew. He finger combs through his hair and then realizes that his shirt has a milk stain on it from breakfast and so he hurries to his closet to pick out a new one, trying to find the perfect balance of sexy, without the added spice of trying too hard. When he finds the tight v-neck shirt he'd been looking for he slips it over his head and combs his hair again. 

The doorbell rings right as Andrew steps out of the bathroom and he takes a deep breath in before going to open the door. He opens the door slowly, he sighs out in disappointment when he realizes that it's just the dough balls. He lets out a sigh and pays for the food, shaking his head at Andrew's ridiculousness. As soon as the delivery guy walks away though, Andrew walks to his door, smiling sheepishly. 

"Just come get your damn food," Brandon says, rolling his eyes at Andrew's expression. Andrew bolts inside and grabs the styrofoam to-go plate from Brandon and opens it, taking in the smell of garlic, cheese sauce, and pizza sauce. He opens the pizza sauce, just like Brandon knew he would, and dunks a dough ball in before shoving it in his mouth. "Attractive." Brandon comments as he sits down in the recliner. 

Andrew flips Brandon the bird and continues eating his precious dough balls. Brandon flips on some random basketball game and watches as Andrew eats his way through the entire batch. "You're gonna get fat, shorty." Andrew glares at him from across the room and rolls his eyes, still shoving the delicious pieces of garlic-y goodness into his mouth. 

Brandon gets up to get a couple of beers and when he comes back, Andrew is wiping at his mouth with his sleeve. Handing him a beer, Brandon sits on the couch next to Andrew, closer than usual but not close enough for him to get the idea straight away. "What do you wanna watch?" He asks Andrew while he grabs the remote. "Anything except Pawn Stars," He says, making Brandon smile. "Pawn Stars, it is." This was a test. Andrew knew straight away that this was a test. If it was a normal day Andrew would tackle Brandon and attempt to get the remote from him in any way possible so he wouldn't have to watch the stupid show. 

He looks at Brandon and sees his challenging grin and decides, "Fuck it." He leaps on top of Brandon and grabs for the remote. Brandon had to have known what he was getting into, so if anything happened, it certainly was not Andrew's fault. They tussled for a while, Andrew and Brandon rolling off the couch and ending up rolling all over the floor. Eventually, the remote was completely taken out of the equation and they were just wrestling, grinning at each other as they tried to get on top of each other.

Finally, Brandon had a stable position on top of Andrew and he grabs Andrew's wrists and kept them above his head with one hand, making Andrew bite his lip to stop the moan from ripping out of his throat. Brandon bends over to whisper in Andrew's ear. 

"Be as loud as you want, baby." Andrew's mouth pops open in surprise and then Brandon is kissing him, keeping all his weight on Andrew and still holding up his wrists. Brandon's other hand is traveling down Andrew's face to his neck and he presses lightly, making Andrew gasp. "Hmm, you really do like that, huh?" Brandon chuckles, making Andrew shiver with want. Brandon removes his hand and smiles softly at the whimper he gets in reply. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you." 

"You're not just messing with me right?" Andrew's eyes are staring up at him, cold and clear, and Brandon shakes his head before leaning down to kiss Andrew softly. "This is more than one night for me. For you too, yeah?" Andrew nods and kisses Brandon again before grabbing his hand and trailing it up his body to his neck. "I trust you." Brandon nodded, understanding the sentiment. "I got you, babe, don't worry." Andrew smiles again and tugs Brandon back down on top of him to kiss him more fervently. "Let's go to your room."

Brandon's eyes light up at the suggestion. "Yeah?" He gets up at Andrew's nod and grabs his hand before pulling him down the hallway towards his bedroom. Brandon pulls Andrew in front of him and pushes his hips against Andrew's ass, moaning softly in his ear. " 'm gonna fuck you so hard Andrew. Gonna make you scream so much you can't scream anymore, yeah?" Brandon continues to grind against Andrew and right before they make it to his bedroom he pulls away and slaps Andrew on the ass. 

Andrew looks wrecked, like he doesn't know what's going on and his lips are bright red and his pants are so obviously tight it makes Brandon want to moan out loud and fuck Andrew into his mattress forever. Brandon shoves Andrew on his bed before getting up on top of him. "Take your shirt off," He says, as he moves to do the same for himself. Andrew does and then he latches his mouth over Brandon's nipple quickly, running his tongue over the hardened nub. "Fuck," Brandon breathes out, running his other hand down his stomach to palm his cock through his jeans. 

"Let me suck you, Brandon, please, oh my god." Andrew's eyes look wild as he breathes this out against Brandon's chest. "Yes, oh my god, yes," Brandon pants, running his fingers through Andrew's hair and pushing him down slightly. Andrew kneels on the floor while Brandon situates himself on the bed. Andrew looks at the bulge in Brandon's jeans and smirks before looking up at Brandon and licking his lips. Brandon rolls his eyes and smiles down at the boy on his knees. 

Andrew then licks across Brandon's jeans until he reaches the head of his cock and he sucks. Brandon's responsive moan is probably heard by all of his next door neighbors, but he can't find a way to care. Andrew moves down so that he's sucking on the base of Brandon's dick through his pants and Brandon can't stop his hips from attempting to thrust forward and get more of the heat of Andrew's mouth. "C'mon babe, please," He says, running his fingers through Andrew's hair. Andrew gives in and unbuttons and unzips Brandon's jeans. He pulls them down along with his boxers and looks at Brandon's dick and hums. 

Brandon tangles his fingers in Andrew's hair as best he can and coaxes him forward. Andrew takes the hint and wraps his mouth around Brandon's cock and lazily laves his tongue over the head, making Brandon gasp and tighten his grip slightly. The low sound that comes from Andrew's mouth makes Brandon smirk. He tightens his fingers again and pushes lightly, grinning as Andrew starts to move. Suddenly, Andrew has Brandon's cock in his throat and Brandon can't breathe. "Oh my god," He groans as Andrew pulls off, "Jesus Christ, Andrew." Andrew looks at him and smiles slightly before doing the same thing all over again, except this time he's staring straight into Brandon's eyes and Brandon can't take his eyes off of him. "Shit baby, you look so good like that, on your knees with your mouth wrapped around my cock. Shit, it feels so good, oh my god." Brandon's moans are loud and his eyes roll into the back of his head a few times. 

Andrew pulls off and Brandon whimpers slightly. "Uh... You can... fuck my face if you want to?" Andrew's voice is already getting hoarse and Brandon can't hold back the yes that bursts out of his lungs. Andrew smiles at him uncertainly and Brandon cradles Andrew's jaw in his hands. "Hey, if I'm too rough just pinch my thigh, alright? I'll back off, I promise." Seeming settled by the statement, Andrew smirks and says, "Your dick isn't that big," which they both know is somewhat of a lie because while Brandon may not be huge, he has girth. Brandon just rolls his eyes and puts his hand on the back of Andrew's neck. 

Andrew opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue and Brandon can't help but tap his dick on it a few times before sliding his dick into Andrew's mouth. Andrew shuts his eyes and lets Brandon's dick slide down until it hit the back of his throat. Andrew opens his eyes and breathes out through his nose before forcing more of Brandon's cock in his mouth. "Holy shit, Andrew, god, that feels so good."

Brandon probably does not close his eyes the entire time Andrew's mouth is on his dick. He moans the words, "Oh my god," about 49 times and Andrews name about 60. Andrew looks up at him throughout the whole thing, palming himself through his jeans. "God, you love this don't you? Like sucking on my cock? Fuck Andrew, you're gonna make me cum like this if-" and then Andrew does something with his tongue and Brandon literally sees white as his toes curl around his carpet, except he's not cumming because Andrew has wrapped his hand around the base of Brandon's dick preventing it. 

"You promised me you'd fuck me until I couldn't scream anymore." He says casually as he gets up off of his knees. Brandon grabs him and pulls him down before rolling on top of him. Andrew looks up at him, bashful and embarrassed, before saying, "I don't need much prep... I've thought about this a lot the past few days... and uh...yeah." Brandon's breath hitched at the thought of Andrew finger fucking himself while thinking of them doing this. Andrew is bright red and looks like he's about to apologize, so Brandon says, "Holy shit, that's hot babe." Andrew smiles a little bit, like he's never considered anyone thinking of him as hot and Brandon just stares. 

"So...will you start fucking me now?" Andrew asks, gaining a little bit of confidence from the comment. Brandon's jaw goes slack slightly and he nods before pushing Andrew down and flipping him over on his stomach. Not being able to resist the temptation, Brandon smacks Andrew's ass, hard enough to feel but not hard enough to leave a bruise. Andrew's hips buck down towards the bed and he moans into the pillow in front of his face. "Oh fuck, you're fucking kinky, oh my god Andrew you are so fucking hot." Spanking him again, just to see the reaction, Brandon grins. "We will definitely have some fun with that later," He promises Andrew, only getting a whimper in reply. 

Brandon leans over to his bedside table and grabs the lube and condoms from the top drawer. "I wish I could rim you but I don't have the patience for that right now." Brandon opens the lube and pours some on his fingers before snapping the cap back on and throwing it to the other side of the bed. Spreading Andrew's ass with the side of his hands Brandon traces Andrew's hole lightly, watching it flutter under his finger's pressure. Slowly he pushes his finger inside of Andrew, watching as Andrew tries to fuck himself back on it, moaning loudly for more. Brandon can't help but indulge him, adding another finger and soon after that, another. 

"Oh god, Brandon, just fuck me already, please, I can't-" Andrew whines, interrupting his sentence and causing Brandon to scramble up to grab the condom and put it on. "I need you to fuck me Brandon please I'm ready oh God, just please," Brandon runs his hands up and down Andrew's back, shushing him lightly. "Calm down babe, I'll get to it, I promise. Flip over first." Andrew does as Brandon tells him to and he sighs happily at the sights of Brandon between his open legs. 

Brandon leans down to kiss Andrew as he grabs his dick and guides it into Andrew's ass. He moves slowly, making sure Andrew doesn't feel any discomfort as he slides into him. "Shit baby, you're tight. God, fucking you is gonna feel so good, I can't wait to hear you scream," Brandon pants. "Then fucking get to it asshole, I don't have all day." Andrew starts to buck against Brandon, making him moan in surprise before he gets with the program and starts fucking into Andrew slowly. Andrew's moans start to get louder and more urgent, trying to convince Brandon to go harder or faster or both, god dammit. 

Brandon grins down and Andrew and sneaks a hand through their bodies to Andrew's chest, pinching and rolling Andrew's nipple between his rough fingers, relishing in the moans it tears out of Andrew. "Finally," Andrew moans as Brandon starts to pound into him, giving Andrew everything he's got. "God I love your cock, you feel so good inside me Brandon, Jesus Christ." Brandon loves the words that are pouring out of Andrew's mouth, loves that he gets to hear them and cause them. Brandon's hands slowly give up their position on Andrew's chest and Andrew starts moaning wildly when he realizes where Brandon's left hand is headed. 

Brandon closes his fingers around Andrew's throat and smiles when he feels Andrew swallow against his palm. Andrew's head is tilted up and his body is frantically attempting to fuck against Brandon and get his dick deeper inside of him. He lets go and watches as Andrew gasps for breath and smiles up at him. "You like that, huh?" Andrew gasps out a yes before Brandon's hand is back on him and he's fucking into Andrew as hard as he can, watching as he falls apart underneath him. 

Brandon leans down to kiss Andrew's neck after the 5th time he chokes him, kisses his neck and his jaw and bites lightly at his earlobe, laughing slightly as Andrew squawks at the treatment. Andrew bites his chin in return before he asks, "Can we uh, flip over?' Brandon nods and starts to do as Andrew says, puzzled, before he sees that Andrew wants to ride him. Brandon stays sitting up, wanting to be able to touch Andrew everywhere. Andrew lowers himself down onto Brandon's cock and groans, rocking himself back and forth on Brandon's dick. "Yeah, you like taking that cock don't you? Gonna fuck yourself on it so hard, aren't you babe?" Brandon's words cause Andrew start fucking himself harder and harder, making Brandon moan Andrew's name loudly. 

Brandon wraps his arms around Andrew's chest and trails one hand down to his dick. Andrew whimpers as Brandon's hand starts moving on his cock. "I can't- oh god Brandon, I'm gonna cum, oh my god oh my god oh my g-" Andrew's head falls back onto Brandon's shoulder as Brandon coaxes Andrew's orgasm out of him. Brandon can't help the twitch of his hips as he feels Andrew tightening around him sporadically. After he gets Andrew through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Brandon pulls out and takes the condom off, rolling out from under Andrew and grabbing his cock on the way. 

Brandon starts jerking himself off in earnest, watching Andrew watch him. "Do you wanna come on my face?" Andrew asks, making Brandon pause for a second before moving slightly and touch himself again with a renewed vigor. "I can't wait to taste you, Brandon, want you to come all over me, mark me as yours. I can't wait to see the bruises you left on me tomorrow morning, oh my god." Brandon leans down and kisses Andrew quickly and then his body starts shaking. "Jesus Andrew, your mouth is so fucking filthy. Fuck, I'm gonna come, holy shi-" Andrew shuts his eyes as Brandon's come streaks across his face. He licks his lips and tastes the bittersweet semen on his tongue and moans as Brandon leans down to kiss him thoroughly. 

Brandon reaches down and grabs Andrew's shirt to wipe his face up with before leaning back down to kiss Andrew softly again and again. "God you're amazing," he whispers in Andrew's ear. He pulls down the blankets and sheets and rolls the both of them across it before pulling the covers back over them. Andrew is laying in Brandon's arms, already almost asleep when Brandon kisses his forehead and runs his fingers through Andrew's hair. "G'night baby." Brandon murmurs into Andrew's hair. "G'night Brandon." Andrew replies drowsily before falling asleep on Brandon's chest. 

"Thank God for dough balls," Brandon muses aloud before curling up around Andrew and falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is for Abby, because she's a wonderful, gorgeous human being who deserves all the love in the world. Also, I did not mean for this to come out this way, it's just what happened. I meant to write a Kaner/Tazer fic, but well, that obviously didn't happen. Congratulations Abby, on being amazing. I love you <3


End file.
